Shunsui Kyōraku, Love Aikawa
Prolog Aizen, Gin, Tousen, sowie die drei Top-Espada fallen in Fake Karakura Town ein, um Soul Society zu vernichten. Es sind auch eine Menge Kommandanten anwesend, um Aizen zu bekämpfen. Eine Schlacht mit blutigen Folgen entbrennt, wobei der Kommandant Shunsui Kyouraku auf Coyote Starrk trifft. Aufwärmphase Der Kampf beginnt unspektakulär, denn weder Starrk, noch Shunsui haben auf einen schweren Kampf Lust. Shunsui muss feststellen, dass sein Gegner ein guter Beobachter ist. Auf einmal greift der Kommandant mit einem Schwertstreich an, Starrk aber weicht mit Leichtigkeit aus. Shunsui wechselt sein Schwert schnell zu der anderen Hand, Starrk aber kann sich ducken und entkommt dem Schlag. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch will Shunsui den Kampf nun ernster angehen und zieht auch sein zweites Schwert. Die Klingen treffen aufeinander. Nach einer Weile eher mässigen Schlagwechsels sieht Shunsui, dass Tia Harribel sich als Nummer Drei-Espada offenbart. Er hofft, dass Starrk nur ''die Nummer Zwei ist, damit er sich nicht so sehr anstrengen muss. Doch Starrk offenbart sich indem er die Nummer auf einer Hand zeigt. Shunsui scheint etwas betrübt darüber, nimmt den Kampf aber wieder auf. Nach einem langen Szenenwechsel sieht man, dass noch niemand der Kontrahenten ernsthaften Schaden genommen hat, ausser einem kleinen Kratzer auf Shunsuis Hut und im Gesicht. Auf einmal feuert Starrk ohne jede Vorwarnung ein Cero aus seiner Brust auf Shunsui, welcher jedoch zur Seite ausweicht. Starrk sieht währenddessen beeindruckt zu, wie Toshiro Hitsugaya mit seinem Bankai Tia Harribel in einer riesigen Sphäre aus Eis einschliesst und Soifon mit ihrem Bankai Barragan beschiesst. Er will nun auch wissen, was Shunsuis Bankai ist, doch dieser lässt es weiterhin gelassen angehen. Daraufhin ruft Starrk Lilynette zu sich... Der Kampf Starrk zieht sein Schwert und erklärt seine Resurrección, woraufhin er sich mit Lilinette vereint. Auch Shunsui entscheidet sich nun dazu, zumindest sein Shikai zu aktivieren. Der Kampf geht auf einem neuen Level weiter. Starrks Erscheinung verändert sich, er ähnelt nun einem Wolf und hält ausserdem zwei Pistolen in der Hand. Während er redet, wird er von Shisui angegriffen, kann die Schwertstriche aber parieren und kontert mit einem Strahl aus seiner Pistole. Shunsui ist jedoch unbeschadet und erkennt, dass Starrks Waffen Ceros abschiessen. Starrk ist unbeeindruckt und meint, dass er diese Ressuccion nur aktiviert hat, weil er nun endlich Shunsuis Bankai sehen will. Shunsui denkt immernoch nicht daran, wesshalb Starrk 'Cero Matratella 'benutzt und mehrere Cero-Strahlen gleichzeitig abschiesst. Der Kommandant kann mit Shunpo entkommen, doch Starrk meint, dass er nicht entkommen kann und feuert weiter. Es scheint, als ob Shunsui in Schwierigkeiten gerät, doch es erscheint Jūshirō Ukitake mit aktiviertem Shikai dazwischen und benutzt seine Technik Sōgyo no Kotowari , womit er die Ceros negiert, absorbiert und danach auf Starrk zurückfeuert. Dieser scheint etwas überrascht, hat jedoch keine Probleme auszuweichen. Coyote will wissen, was dies war und versucht das gleiche noch einmal, wobei er Lilynettes Warnungen, es sei eine Falle, ignoriert. Es passiert wieder das gleiche und Starrk weicht aus. Er hat den Sinn der Technik schnell herausgefunden und auch die Schwäche - die Anzahl an Energie, die Jushiro absorbieren kann, ist begrenzt. In diesem Moment erscheint Shunsui hinter dem Espada und greift an, doch Starrk duckt sich unter dem Schlag hinweg und hält Shunsui seine Pistole an den Kopf. Doch als er ein Cero abfeuert, kann Shunsui dennoch ausweichen. In diesem Moment werden die drei von dem Erscheinen von Wonderweiß und Fura unterbrochen. Wonderweiss erscheint auf einmal mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit hinter Jushiro und durchbohrt seine Brust mit einer Hand. Jushiro fällt überrascht zu Boden, sein Schicksal ist unbekannt. Shunsui will ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch Starrk nutzt den Moment und feuert ein starkes Cero auf den Kommandanten, welcher keine Zeit zum reagieren hat und ebenfalls getroffen stürzt. Es scheint, als sei der Kampf verloren... Auftritt der Vizard Auf einmal erscheinen die Vizard in der Schlacht und entscheiden sich, den Shinigami zu helfen, worauf Starrk Love und Rose gegenübersteht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Barragan bereits tot und Starrk scheint dies zu bedauern, meint jedoch, dass Espada nicht der Typ sind, die sich für Kameraden rächen und nimmt den Kampf auf. Love springt aus Starrk zu und aktiviert sein Shikai - 'Tengumaru, ein gigantischer Hammer, mit dem er nach Starrk schlägt. Dieser feuert sein Cero ab, welches jedoch einfach an der Waffe abprallt. Dem Schlag selbst kann Starrk entkommen und erscheint hinter Love, dieser reagiert jedoch schnell, wendet sich und schlägt Starrk mit einem ungeheueren Schlag gen Boden. Starrk kommt hart auf und gibt ein halbherziges'' Autsch ''von sich. Er hat nicht mehr viel Lust auf den Kampf und bleibt einfach liegen, doch Lilinette, die nun eine seiner Pistolen ist, schreit ihn an, er solle nicht einfach zusehen, wie seine Kameraden besiegt werden. Starrk gibt ihr zum ersten Mal recht und steht wieder auf. Love und Rose sehen, wie Starrk aus der Rauchwolke hinausspringt, wobei Love ihn wieder mit seinem Hammer angreift. Starrk blockt mit seinen Pistolen. Love geht einen Level höher und setzt seine Hollow-Maske auf. Danach benutzt er die Technik ''Hifuki no Kozuchi'', wobei seine Waffe in Flammen gehüllt wird und lässt sie auf den Espada krachen. Ob er getroffen hat, ist unklar, jedoch erscheint Starrk unversehrt im Himmel und das nicht allein - hinter ihm heult ein Rudel Wölfe... Die Vizard fragen sich, was diese Kreaturen sind. Sie bekämpfen die Tiere mit ihren Waffen und kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass es Ceros sind. Doch sie liegen falsch - zwei Wölfe können sich an ihnen festbeissen, worauf eine grosse Explosion entsteht. Als sie angeschlagen wieder hervorkommen, erklärt Starrk, dass es keine normalen Ceros sind, sondern Teile seiner Seele, die explodieren, wenn sie in der Nähe eines Feindes sind. Nach weiteren Explosionen sind die Vizard schwer verwundet und ihre Masken sind verschwunden. Starrk scheint die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als hinter ihm ein Schatten erscheint und seine Brust von einer dunklen Klinge durchbohrt wird... Shunsui gegen Starrk! Der Schatten verwandelt sich in Shunsui, welcher keinen Schaden vom Cero genommen haben scheint und dem Kampf von der Erde aus zugesehen hat. Es war ''Kageoni'', ein ''Spiel ''seines Shikai, bei welchem derjenige getroffen wird, der in den Schatten des anderen tritt. Starrk überlebt und gibt trotz der Verletzung alles. Shunsui startet nun das Spiel ''Ironii '''''und nennt die Farbe grau, worauf er Starrk an einem Arm treffen kann. Der Schnitt war zwar nicht tief, trotzdem rieselt es Blut und Starrk spürt seinen Arm nicht mehr. Das liegt daran, dass der Schlag durch die richtige Farbe von Starrks Arm verstärkt wurde. Starrk scheint die Regeln des Spiels schnell zu begreifen und, als seine Runde ist, wählt er die Farbe weiss und kann Shunsui am Rücken streifen, wonach eine grosse Wunde entsteht. Shunsui lobt Starrk für seine schnelle Analyse, wonach er Starrk wieder angreift. Der Espada spürt, dass sein Ende naht und erinnert sich an die Vergangenheit. Durch seine Gedanken über seine Einsamkeit wegen seiner immensen Kraft abgelenkt, bemerkt er relativ spät einen weissen Haori vor sich. Er schlägt schnell danach, doch es war bloss eine Falle von Shunsui, welcher sich unter dem Haori versteckte und die Farbe schwarz nennt. Shunsui schlitzt Starrk von oben nach unten auf, wobei er ihn beinahe entzweitrennt. Starrk erinnert sich nun an seine Jahre als Hollow. Er konnte mit niemandem zusammen sein, weil er so stark war, dass alle Hollow um ihn starben. Er wurde von Aizen gefunden, welcher ihm versprach, dass er eine Menge Freunde für Starrk hätte, die stark genug sind, mit ihm zu leben (Er meinte die Espada). Starrk schloss sich ihm an. Die Wunde ist so enorm, dass Starrks Oberkörper beginnt, auseinander zu brechen. Er fällt, von seinem eigenen Blut umzingelt, zu Boden und entschuldigt sich bei Aizen, dass er ihm nicht für seine Gesellschaft zurückzahlen kann. Er erinnert sich an Lilynette und die Espada und versteht, dass er nicht allein war. Starrk stirbt und Shunsui sieht ihm mit traurigem Blick nach. .. Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Shunsuis Kämpfe Kategorie:Loves Kämpfe Kategorie:Rōjūrōs Kämpfe